


Flirting And Frequencies

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Autobot Boot Camp, Awkward Flirting, Bars, M/M, Maccadam's Oil House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: I just wanted Blurr and Wasp flirting idk what this is rare pair hell *dabs*
Relationships: Blurr/Wasp
Kudos: 12





	Flirting And Frequencies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to work on AAU again soon I promise, I'm really in the mood for these two, it's just finding the time and motivation!

Maccadam's was bustling with Autobots and cadets celebrating graduation from boot camp. Each squadron had their own table and some were definitely louder than others. Wasp's was unfortunately one of the rowdiest, with the two biggest losers cheering their helms off. It really was a surprise the two had made it this far. His companion Ironhide also joined in on the whooping, always a follower, and somehow he and Longarm were the most calm of the bunch, not to say they weren't equally thrilled. 

Bumblebee whistled at a few femmes that walked by, causing optic rolls from them and almost everybot at the table. "What? This is my graduation too, let me celebrate!" He threw his arms up, scowling back at the dirty looks. "I may not be on the fast track, but at least I'm here."

"And what a surprise that is, I honestly believed you would drop out in the first few cycles." Wasp responded, taking a sip of his engex and shaking his helm. 

"Hey!" The other Minibot exclaimed in indignation, before suddenly giving an engine rev and getting distracted by something. " _Hey_ , look at _that_." 

The squad followed the interested gaze as another bot walked into the bar and took a seat near the bartender, completely alone. They weren't incredibly tall, but they were lithe, supporting an attractive frame. At least that's what he could assume the annoying bot meant, not that he could disagree. 

"That's an Elite Guard and the perfect way to get on the fast track." Bumblebee said before putting a few measly credits on the table. "I bet I could get that bot's comm frequency."

"Real classy," Wasp responded, shoving the credits away and crossing his arms. "Whoever they are, they are light years ahead of your league, _trainee_." 

"Want a bet?" Bumblebee continued to goad, but didn't wait for an answer as he got up and began approaching the bot.

His 'friends' watched with unamused looks, though Bulkhead was quietly wishing his little buddy luck. They all watched as he began to talk before suddenly being startled when the other bot responded, _a lot_. It was hard to tell if he was being yelled at or not, but he was definitely getting rejected in a lengthy manor. It took for all of five kliks before he was sheepishly back at their table. 

"How'd it go _hotshot_?" Wasp smirked, which disappeared for just a moment when Hot Shot responded with a confused sound, "Sorry not you, Hot Shot." 

"Aah, y'know, _not great_. I wasn't expecting him to talk so much or so _fast_ , I don't even really know what he said but he did not like being called Zippy." Bumblebee said, tapping his digits together before sitting back down with his helm down, Ironhide laughing loudly over the failure. 

"Better luck next time, buddy! I'm sure you can do it!" Bulkhead tried to comfort with a pat of his large servo but he only got shrugged off and an annoyed look in return. 

"If he doesn't bumble it again, isn't that right, Bumblerbee?"

"Oh yeah!" Bumblebee slammed his servos down before jabbing a digit in his rival's faceplate. "I'd like to see you do better!" 

Wasp swatted the offending digit away from him, looking unimpressed. "Fine. I'll show you how it's done" Finishing off the rest of his drink, he got up with an annoyed sigh and made his way over to the bar. Waiting patiently for the bartender's attention, he lifted his empty cube. "Could I get another one?" The bartender nodded, filling it up and he put some credits down as a tip. Leaning his back against the bar, he looked at the Elite Guard. "Elite Guard, huh? That's really impressive."

The mech closed his optics for a moment, seeming to be collecting his patience. "I-already-told-your-friend-over-there-that-I-am-not-interested-in-whatever-game-you-bots-are-playing. I-have-no-interest-in-bribery-or-'a-good-time'."

Wasp certainly hadn't been expecting the very fast tangent but he took it in stride, pausing a moment to process. "First of all, he is in no way my friend, he's been a wrench in my gears since day one. I'm not playing a game either, and sorry, he tried to _bribe you_?" He couldn't help a disbelieving chuckle at the end. That numbnode surprised him more and more everyday. How one mech could lack so much processor, he had no idea. 

"Fine. What-is-it-you-wanted-then, since-you-claim-to-have-no-ulterior-motive-you-must-have-a-reason-for-approaching-me." 

"I just want some time away from those..." He paused, thinking better than to curse in front of this mech. "My platoon mates. I should be getting a new squad soon, I just graduated as an Elite Guard Commander." He couldn't help bragging, knowing he had put in the hard work and dedication. He deserved it. 

"So-everyone-is-now-an-Elite-Guard-Commander-then? Your-'not-friend'-also-says-he-is-a-commander." The Elite Guardsmech rolled his optics and faced forward, clearly becoming uninterested again.

"He's a liar, he hasn't even been placed yet, they're not even sure what to do with him he's such a bumbler. _I am_ a Commander, as of tomorrow." Wasp quickly defended, becoming agitated at the very nerve of that mudflap he had to share a squadron with. 

"Prove-it-then-if-you-say-you-are-what-you-are." The mech seemed interested again. "What-do-you-do-if-you-or-one-of-your-squad-mates-comes-into-contact-with-an-organic?" 

That was one of the biggest questions on the exam, of course he knew the answer. "You isolate the unit, quarantine them or yourself, and get the unaffected mechs to get back up. Or, bonus question, if everybot is affected, comm command or self-terminate if backup is unavailable." 

His answer got an impressed nod. "Alright-I-believe you." 

"What about you? You're clearly part of the Elite Guard." He asked. 

"I'm-an-Intelligence-Agent. The-name's-Blurr-and-you-are?" 'Blurr' responded, concluding the Commander-to-be had put in enough work to gain his attention. 

"Wasp, nice to meet you." Wasp saluted, before taking a proper seat beside the other mech. "Can I buy you a drink, agent?" 

"I-know-the-bartender-personally-so-I-can-receive-as-many-drinks-as-I-choose-so-the-offer-is-very-unnecessary-unless-you-mean-for-this-to-be-a-way-to-flirt-in-which-case-it-is-still-unnecessary-but-acknowledged." Blurr said, finishing off the rest of his drink regardless as his current company took the time to process what he had said. Most bots wouldn't bother to try or would answer based off bits and pieces they decided to hear, but this mech was actually trying to talk to him. "How-about-I-buy-us-both-a-drink?" He offered instead.

"I, uh, sure, I'd like that." Wasp replied, flustered despite himself. Was he flirting? Were they both flirting now? He hadn't meant to but he couldn't really argue if this was the direction things were going. Blurr was certainly attractive and probably even out of _his_ league. 

"Tell-me-a-bit-about-yourself-Wasp." Blurr requested drinks from the bartender who nodded and placed cubes in front of the two of them, giving a small thumbs up to the little green bot who was certainly doing better than that yellow one had. 

Wasp tried to think of interesting stuff he had done in his life. There was still much for him to learn and explore, but he was far from unconfident and talked about somethings before asking the other mech questions in turn, keeping the conversation going. At least he tried to, but his conversation partner suddenly straightened.

"I-apologize-but-I-just-received-a-notification-for-a-new-mission-I-must-depart-but-I-would-enjoy-returning-to-this-conversation-at-a-later-point." Blurr said, downing his drink before beginning to stand. "Here-take-my-comm-frequency." 

"Thanks, here's mine so you can give me a call when you're done your mission." Wasp exchanged his as well, getting a nod of acknowledgement before he watched the other mech leave, smiling. He couldn't help beaming himself as he made his way back over to his platoon mates. They cheered and jeered, trying to get him to give up the details but all he did was smirk and supply "I got his comm." with no further disclosure as he smiled behind his mouth guard, the rest of the night proceeding uneventfully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Plz leave comments letting me know what you think!


End file.
